1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a security system comprising a plurality of locking assemblies associated with each door structure of each of a plurality of rooms such as in a hotel. Each of the locking assemblies is actuated by presenting a preset code wherein the code may be changed at a central location such as the hotel office by an adequate computer facility connected to each of the locking assemblies and associated keyless entry activating means by a conventional telephone line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Security and the provision of adequate locking facilities for each room, door or closure in a hotel or like environment is to particular importance. Typically, in a conventional hotel, motel, etc., a conventional key is provided for each "guest" so as to provide free access to an assigned room wherein the key operates a locking structure associated with the room door in the normal manner. The same or identical key is then given to the next occupant. Security problems arise with such conventional systems in terms of unauthorized entry through the tampering of such locks. In addition, hotel keys are frequently lost or misappropriated thereby frequently requiring the propietors of the hotel to change the lock of a given door in order to insure that unauthorized entry is not easily accomplished if such "lost" key was in fact stolen.
In order to overcome problems associated with the above type conventional locking structures utilized in hotels, etc., the prior art includes attempts to devise more elaborate security systems. Particularly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,676 to Schachter, and 3,842,629 to Pazer et al are both directed to a remotely programmable lock structure provided for use with a key which itself may be altered to vary the "code" necessary to open a given locking facility. More particularly, the systems and structures disclosed in the aforementioned patents are particularly adapted for the application to hotels, security areas, and the like, wherein it is desirable to periodically change the configuration of the key which will open one or more locks. For example, in the case of hotels, room keys are frequently lost, stolen or copied presenting substantially risks of theft to hotel guests. Both economic and practical considerations preclude the manual changing of lock combinations in an effort to prevent such theft. It is also acknowledged that certain electronic systems wherein the key consists of a card having a magnetic punched hole or embossed code thereon have also been proposed but frequently, such systems are not suitable for hotel operations. This is based on the questionable belief that power is generally required to release the door latch thereby presenting both practical and safety problems in case of a power failure.
The U.S. patent to Hogan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,422 discloses an electronic locking arrangement including a strike latch for locking engagement with a latch bolt of a door. Stop means are provided to inactivate the strike latch and maintain it in its locking position while mechanical puller means disengages he stop mean in response to electronic actuating means.
Accordingly, based on the above, the prior art is replete with security systems which attempt to overcome certain problems associated with the security arrangement and associated locking assemblies used in conventional, modern-day hotel facilities. However, there is still a need for a security system which is capable of totally being controlled, operated and programmed from a remote location, such as a hotel office using computer facilities and processing hardware which is currently available. Each locking assembly associated with each hotel room door, or other closure, may be controlled and programmed for authorized entry only through the presentation of a preset code. Also, security utilizing a preferred system of the type described hereinafter is enhanced in that attempted unauthorized entry or tampering with the activating means of the present invention can be indicated by an alarm means associated with the computer and/or independent thereof. An automatic monitoring of each of the locking assemblies and associated activating means of the subject security installation may be momentarily checked to determine the attempted point of unauthorized entry.